


Everybody Talks

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing Hinata, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Kageyama Tobio Is a Little Shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is deemed the cutest "girl" in class and forced against his will to crossdress in a recital that his classmates deem to be the recital of a lifetime, and Hinata wants nothing more to do anything but that.</p>
<p>Hilarity ensues as Hinata gets himself into sticky situations and digs himself his grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to start this, hopefully this will suffice as a start.
> 
> Thanks to simplyfx on Tumblr, I was able to use their idea to write my first KageHina fic, and I am very, very excited! So enjoy the hilarity of a crossdressing Hinata and my bundle of OC's for this book!

      Hinata yawned as he rested his arms on his desk, trying to think through his sleep clogged mind as the class around him stared nervously at the class rep, who was standing at the front of the class with the words “cultural festival” scrawled in white chalk across the blackboard, staring blearily over the sleeves of his gakuran as he observed the reaction of the class.

     “Look,” the class rep, Himura Nishi, sighed in exasperation. “we’re going to need to come up with an idea for the festival now, or we’re going to be that one class that sits in a corner with an empty classroom.”

     The whole class just grumbled in disapproval as they murmured amongst themselves, before several students raised their hands, hesitantly. Himura grinned and pointed to one student near the back.

     “Uhm, maybe a cafe?” They asked and the girl scowled.

     “No, too cliche.” She said, and the student quickly let their hand drop to their desk. “Anyone else?” Himura sighed. “Someone who has an _original_ idea.” Several more students lowered their hands, and Himura sighed again, gesturing to a different male student. “Fine, you.” 

     “How about a… water gun… paintball… event…?” He stuttered and Himura gave him a long, hard glare until he lowered his hand and swallowed hard. “Oh… sorry, senpai.”

     “Apology accepted.” Himura glared and the student whimpered while all but one student lowered their hand. Himura’s glare hardened. “What’s your idea? It better be good, or so help me I will give everyone in this class after-class detention.”

     “How about a class play?” He suggested, before thinking again for a moment. “A recital of sorts. We do something well known, The Wizard of Oz, maybe. Or Romeo and Juliet.”

     Himura grinned from ear to ear, slamming her hand down on the teacher's desk as the whole class jumped at the sound.

     “Perfect! Wonderful!” She laughed, and the whole class gulped in fear while a dark aura surrounded the room. Himura’s eyes flashed and she looked around the room. “We’ll do Romeo and Juliet then, but who will be our pretty little Juliet?”

     Several girls in the class smiled brightly, flowers blooming around them as they gave Himura closed-eyed and flushed-cheeked smiles, raising their hands delicately in the air. While several more of the girls shivered under Himura’s gaze, their faces turning blue as they ducked under their desks, trying to hide from the girl. Himura just gave the class a murderous look and a sickening smile before she pointed at a girl in the front row, who immediately cringed away.

     “You! What’s your name?” She demanded and the girl gulped. 

     “T-Tsukino Aki, senpai.” The girl stuttered, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I have no experience in acting whatsoever, senpai!” She wailed. “Please don’t pick me!” She finished begging as she slapped her hands together in a praying motion, laying her head on the desk.

     “Who should be our Juliet, Tsukino-san?” Himura demanded and Tsukino quickly stopped crying, sitting upright and drying her tears as she thought, before she gave Himura a shaky smile and looking behind her.

     “How about Hinata-chan?” She suggested and Hinata jolted upright at the mention of his name, eyes wide, opening his mouth to protest before Tsukino kept speaking, cutting him off. “He’s the cutest one in the class, and he’s good at acting.”

     “Chotto matte!” Hinata spluttered, almost falling off his chair. 

     “That’s a great idea, Ai-chan!” Tsukino’s best friend interjected, clapping her hands together happily as she gazed back at Hinata. “He’s so cute! With a little makeup, a wig from the drama department and some of our cute clothes, he could definitely pull off being a girl!”

     “Sugoi!” Tsukino breathed. “That’s so cool, Mi-chan! You definitely know what you’re doing!”

     “Well,” Moto Yumiko replied, flicking hair behind her ear as she smirked. “I didn’t take drama for nothing!”

     “Masaka!” Hinata yelled, standing up and throwing his hands on the desk before Himura turned and glared, forcing him to gulp hard and sit back down in his seat. “There’s no way I’m doing that!”

     “Nee, Hinata-chan~!” Fujioka Kaede whined, elbow on her desk as she rested her cheek on her hand, leaning towards him ever so slightly with a pout on her lip-glossed lips. “You’re so cute! Don’t let it go to waste!”

     “Masaka, Masaka, Masaka!” Hinata shouted stubbornly, glaring at Fujioka with ferocity. She just scoffed, giggled and looked out of the window. “You can’t force me!”

      “Oh, Hinata-san, we _can_.” Himura said as Hinata stared at her in horror, while she grinned at him like a madman. Several male students in the class sighed and walked over to him, patting him on the back and dropping several homemade white talisman on his desk, with the characters for “luck” and “safe journey” written on them.

     “Hard luck, man.” His friend, Oshiro Youta, said, shaking his head as he gave the ginger haired boy a firm squeeze on the shoulder. “All we can promise is that we won’t make fun of you when you’re forced up there. “Ganbatte, Hinata-kun.”

     “Gomen, Hinata-san!” Yachi wailed, clinging on to him as tears streaked down her cheeks. “I should’ve volunteered for Juliet, but Himura-senpai is scary and she would tear me in two if I even spoke up!”

     “I don’t think that’s quite right, Yachi-chan.” Tsukino said, sweat dropping as Yachi pulled away from Hinata and went back to her desk, muttering about Himura eating her alive. “Onegai shimasu, Hinata-san!” Tsukino begged.

     “Masaka!” he yelled again.

      “You’re doing this whether you’d like to or not!” Himura yelled, grabbing Hinata by the back of his gakuran and shoving him towards Moto and a male classmate called Nakahara Shin, both of whom took drama. “Nakahara-san! Moto-san! Turn him into Juliet!”

     “Hai, hai, senpai!” Moto saluted as Nakahara slipped both of his arms under Hinata’s armpits, caging both of the boy’s shoulders with his arms as he struggled and squirmed. “We’ll be back as soon as we can!”

     “Guys!” Hinata begged, clinging onto the door frame as Nakahara pulled him away and down the corridor. “Don’t do this!”

     “It’s for the greater good,” Himura said gravely, sitting with her ankles crossed on the teacher’s desk, her hand on her forehead. “Hinata-san.”

     The class gulped.

  
*

  
     Hinata was forced into a chair in the drama dressing rooms, and his eyes darted towards the door just as he saw Nakahara flip the lock and lean against it, smirking at the boy as Hinata gulped. He turned to look at Moto, who was going through several boxes, taking out dresses and skirts and making either an approving or disapproving noise at the fabric.

     “Okay, how about this?” She asked, holding up a pencil skirt and a low-cut blouse, Hinata’s eye bugged out.

     “Masaka! You said cute! Also, it’s going to be obvious I have no chest with that on!” Hinata refused and Moto’s brows furrowed before she nodded, agreeing with him.

     “You’re right…” She sighed, throwing them aside before she collapsed in the pile of clothes for a minute, staring up at the ceiling before she snapped her fingers together, bolting upright as she looked at Hinata with a grin. “I have some clothes in my drama bag!”  
She dived under the dressing table, taking out a large blue sports bag before she unzipped it and brought out nude sheer tights, a short, lace sleeved white blouse, some sort of yellow and white polka dot pinafore, and a pair of white heels with ankle straps decorated with a white bow; on both the strap and the front of the shoe.

     “These are from my own wardrobe!” Moto announced handing them to Hinata with a smile. “I used them a couple of months ago for an audition, and I’ve washed them since, so you should be okay.” She stood up, smiling. “Me and Nakahara-kun will go get your wig while you change.”

     “I’d rather do anything but this.” he replied, feeling a weird, sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he clutched the clothes to his chest. “Please don’t make me do this.” he begged and Moto sighed, walking towards the door as Nakahara unlocked it, him slipping out first as she stood in the doorway, her hand on the door handle as she looked back into the room.

     “It’s not my choice to make.” she said finally, closing the door with a deafening noise.

     Hinata stared at the fabric in his hands, sighing as he removed his gakuran, sweater and shirt, slipping the blouse over his head and doing up the small white buttons carefully. He quickly removes the rest of his clothing and pulled on the tights, taking one last breath and waving goodbye to the rest of his masculinity as he dropped the pinafore over his head and slipped his feet into the heels.

     He pulled the blouse out a little at the front, and arranged the pinafore more correctly; he assumed, if he had breasts, the pinafore would start just below them. He also assumed that Moto would fix that problem when she returned with his wig.

     “I’m done.” Hinata called quietly as he practiced walking across the room, finding the sensation of heavier feet and taller height almost natural to him, stumbling over only once or twice when the toes of the shoes dragged on the ground.

     “You took a long time!” Moto said, pouting as she sauntered back into the room, a long wig the same shade as Hinata’s hair balanced on her hand. Nakahara stood by the door lazily, and Hinata decided to pay him no mind. “Okay, let’s get the makeup going!” she cheered.

     She swiveled his chair so he was facing him and took an eyeliner pencil, a tube of lipgloss, a bottle of concealer, a tube of foundation, and a palette blusher and eyeshadow from the dressing table and began to apply the concealer over Hinata’s spots and blemishes, before she smoothed a thin layer of foundation over his whole face, blending it carefully with her fingers.  
Moto furrowed her eyebrows as she tells Hinata to close his eyes, which he complies to, feeling fingers dabbing at them until something cold and slightly damp drag smoothly across his lash line and towards the corner of his eyes. She tells him to open his eyes and when he does, she dabbed the lipgloss across his lips.

     “Done.” Moto murmured to herself. “Now the wig.”

     Moto swiveled Hinata’s seat again until he is sat back in front of the mirror, and watched, in morbid fascination, as Moto covered her hands with hair creme and smoothed down his hair, before she quickly shoved a wig cap over it and started clipping bobby pins around his ears and the nape of his neck to keep his hair tucked in.  
     She then took the wig, turned it upside down, and slipped it on over the wig cap, making Hinata splutter as he spat fake hair out of his mouth, Moto just shushed him as she adjusted the wig and fixed it in place with bobby pins spirit gum, before she turned the chair and fixed the bangs and hair in place with copper bobby pins and random spurts of hairspray and hairstyling creme.

     “There you go!” Moto declared as she tucked a strand of the hair back. “You are now female, Hinata-san.”

     Hinata stared at himself in the mirror, his fingers barely grazing his smooth cheeks as he dragged his hands through his very fake, very long hair, and he gulped.

     “Now I really don’t want to do this.” He whispered.

 


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter because I'm on a roll today!
> 
> I'll update again sometime this weekend, I'm ill at the moment so I have some free time to write. 
> 
> Enjoy more KageHina crossdressing fluff.

     “Wah! Hinata-chan, you look so cute!” Tsukino squealed when he reentered the classroom, cheeks pink from embarrassment as Nakahara, Moto and Himura forced him into a seat at the front of the class, awkwardly tugging down the skirt of his pinafore and glancing down worriedly at the fake breasts that Moto had sorted out for him.

     “Sugoi, Moto-chan!” Fujioka exclaimed, clapping her hands together as she peered at Hinata from her desk, a bright smile on his face. “Hinata-chan looks like the perfect lady!"

     “As I said before, I didn’t take drama for nothing.” Moto said smirking and flicking her hair behind her shoulders as Hinata shivered uncomfortably.

     “Can I change now?” he asked tentatively, but both females ignored him as Moto and Nakahara walked back to their seats, and Himura faced forward, eyes raking over the males in the class.

     “Okay,” she said, giving the class another evil smile. “who’s going to be our handsome Romeo?” she asked, and most of the males in the class including Hinata raised their hands. “Put your hand down Hinata, you’re Juliet.”

     “I didn’t agree to this!” Hinata protested, clutching his hands into fists in his lap, glaring at Himura as he spoke. “You forcibly dragged me out of the room!” She only gave him a colder glare, making him gulp.

     “Hinata-san, you’re wearing makeup and a wig, you’re being Juliet.” she replied, waving her hand dismissively. “Now close your mouth and sit quietly like a good girl,” A cruel smile crawled across her lips once again. “Juliet-chan.”

     “H-Himura-senpai.” Hinata said weakly, grasping at his heart as a thousand imaginary arrows struck his heart.

     “Whatever.” Himura said, pushing Hinata’s head away as he turned as white as a sheet. “Which one of you losers are going to be Romeo?”

     “How about we get one of the girls to crossdress as a male?” A male student called Hayashi Riku snickered, and Himura laughed, clutching her stomach as the class blinked at her, jumping when she slammed her hand down on the teacher’s desk repeatedly. Eventually she calmed down, eventually just making a dismissive noise and waving her hand.

     “That’s absurd!”

     “That’s what you’re doing to me!” Hinata protested and Himura fixed him with a glare from the corner of her eyes, shutting him up in a few seconds.

     “Who’s going to be Romeo?” she asked again and Oshiro raised his hand. “How about you, Oshiro-san?”

     “I’m cool with that.” He shrugged. “Me and Hinata-san are friends, it’s not gonna be a big deal, right kid?”

     “I’d rather it you than anyone else.” Hinata sighed through gritted teeth, and Oshiro smiled at him before turning his attention back to Himura at the front of the class, who was getting Tsukino and Fujioka to hand out the script of Romeo and Juliet, Hinata already clutching his copy with white knuckles.

     “Let’s get straight to rehearsing with the script properly, everyone move the desks to the side.” Himura ordered, and the class immediately jumped up grinning and pushed all the chairs and tables to the side before distributing parts amongst themselves with help from Himura.  
     “Hinata-san, we need you here.” Himura ordered and Hinata squirmed in his seat.

     “Can I go to the bathroom please?” He asked quietly and Himura nodded, checking her watch.

     “Hai, but be quick okay?” She replied. “We’ll just go over Romeo’s scenes.”

     Hinata got up and walked to the door, heels clicking on the wooden floor before he stopped, suddenly realising something as he fidgeted in the doorway trying to catch Himura’s attention, which he captured quickly, after she spotted him dilly dallying.

     “What is it, Hinata-san?” she asked and his cheeks flushed red, making him look down, embarrassed. “Well? Spit it out! We don’t have all day!”

     “Uhm…” he started, his voice a whisper as he looked up at Himura, his hands clasped together in front of him. “Which bathroom do I use? Male or female?”

  
*

  
     Hinata excused himself to the bathroom for the twentieth time that day, getting groans and calls for him to hurry up from his classmates. And he almost felt guilty for lying to them.

     Almost.

     He just sighed and exited the classroom, making his way to the female bathrooms after a moment of hesitation and a lifetime of regret. He hardly noticed the male gaze that followed him down the corridor until he got to the stairway, where he had every intention to go up to the third year bathrooms because those ones were the best, and was stopped by three boys who looked at him with sickening smiles.

     “Hey sweetheart.” One cooed, and Hinata gulped, backing himself up against a wall, as he strode closer. “My name is Mori, what’s yours?” he asked, but Hinata didn’t reply, Mori scowled and the second boy walked up to the two picking up some of Hinata’s wig between his fingers.

     “I’m Sato,” the boy said, smiling cruelly as he rubbed the pads of his fingers over the hair. “your hair is so soft.”

     “Takahashi.” The third introduced, grabbing Hinata around the waist. “You look so pretty, won’t you give us your phone number?”

     Hinata’s heart pounded against his chest and his mouth was dry, it was all he could do to shake his head, making the three tut at him and Sato put his hand on Hinata’s thigh while Mori hooked his finger around the neck of Hinata’s blouse, pulling it down his shoulder and revealing his bra strap. Hinata’s heart beat quicker.

     “Come on, sweetheart, don’t be so cold.” Mori said, and although he seemed calm, Hinata could sense the impatience in his voice.

     “Yeah, we just want your number.” Sato agreed, moving his hand further up Hinata’s thigh.

     “How about your name?” Takahashi asked, his finger danced down Hinata’s side. “Come on, you’re such a pretty girl.”

     The fear melted right off of Hinata, and fury built up inside him, he threw off Sato, Takahashi and Mori’s hands, his cheeks flushed as he opened his mouth to yell words that would make Sugawara cringe and put him on the bench for the practice game, before a shadow towers over the four, and Hinata looks up into the scarily glaring face of Kageyama Tobio.

     “Just because she looks cute, it doesn’t give you permission to touch her, assholes.” He glares and the three back away, holding their hands up in surrender as Kageyama holds his hand out to Hinata. “Come on, let me get you a drink.”

     Hinata just nodded and takes his hand, letting the raven haired setter lead him towards the vending machines, and sat on the window sills of the school corridor as Kageyama walks back over to him, handing him a can of something fizzy.

     “Here.” Kageyama said, sitting down next to Hinata and cracking open his own can, taking a sip after watching Hinata open his. “What’s your name?” he asked and Hinata tenses up before he looked away, his heart beating five times a second as he thinks, wracking his brain for a female name.

     “I-I’m…” Hinata begins, raising the pitch of his voice to sound more female, thanking his voice for already sounding female enough. “Hi- Hamasaki N-Natsu.” he stumbles and Kageyama looks at him.  
Hinata’s heart stops as he waits for Kageyama’s reaction, in nervousness he raises the can to his lips and takes a sip.

     “Kageyama Tobio.” Kageyama replies after a minute, looking away and out of the window, leaving Hinata to sigh with relief. “Do you go to school here?” he asks, and he looks at Hinata out of the corner of his eye.

     “N-No.” Hinata stuttered. “I’m here to deliver something to my friend. And…Arigatou, Kageyama-kun. For helping me.” he finished as he looked down at his drink, refusing to look up until he heard Kageyama throw his drink away.

     “It’s no problem, Hamasaki-san.” Kageyama shrugged. “Just try to stay out of trouble.”

     Hinata threw his half drunk drink in the bin, and turned to Kageyama, bowing.

     “Arigatou, again, Kageyama-kun. I owe you!” Hinata chirped, standing upright and giving the raven haired boy a closed-eyed smile, before he turned back around, giving Kageyama a wave as he made his way back to his class. “Ogenki de!”

     “Wait!” Kageyama yelled and Hinata turned, eyes wide to see the setter’s cheeks flushed bright red. “Meet me outside the school, on Saturday at 10.” he demanded, and Hinata stepped back a little. “Please? I’d love to get to know you more.”

     Hinata looked Kageyama in the eyes, searching for any sign of recognition, but found none. He took a deep breath and gave Kageyama a shaky smile.

     “Sure, Kageyama-kun.” Hinata agreed. “Outside the school on Saturday at 10am, hai?” he asked and Kageyama nodded, prompting Hinata to smile again. “I’ll see you then, Kageyama-kun. Ogenki de!”

     He turned and fled the scene as quickly as he could without tripping, his heart pounding loudly as he slipped into his classroom, getting a severe telling off from Himura before being told to practice with Oshiro, who just pat him on the back sympathetically when he walked over.

     Oshiro began to recite the play.

     And Hinata wondered; just how big a mess did he get himself into?


	3. iii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love writing this? Because I really love writing this.
> 
> Also I've watched too many AMV's to Timber by Pitfall and Ke$ha. It's very good, I found a spectacular Haikyuu!! one while writing this chapter. I realise also, that there are potholes so I'm trying to figure them out. One was addressed in this chapter ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!

     The recital turned out to be a disaster.

     Oshiro managed to knock over several speakers, the students behind the tech for the play mixed up the classical CD with one of Tsukino’s mixtapes, Hinata lost one of his shoes and Himura ended up unconscious when Fujioka accidentally dropped a sandbag on her head. Eventually Himura just decided - through gritted teeth and several ice packs - to call it a day and organise a cosplay cafe, much to Hinata’s joy.

     His reputation was saved for one more day.

     Hinata smiled as he threw open the door to the clubroom, immediately getting a warm smile from Sugawara. He returned it easily and changed quickly into his sports gear, pulling his shoes on his feet and tapping the toes on the floor.

     “You’re very energetic today, Hinata.” Sugawara pointed out and Hinata grinned.

     “I’ve just had some really good news today.” He replied and Sugawara raised an eyebrow curiously, Hinata noticed and just continued to smile.

     “Well, that’s good.” Sugawara said finally, smiling and running a hand through his silver hair. “Play well today, Hinata!”

     “Hai, Sugawara-senpai!” Hinata said brightly before he dashed out of the room and down to the gym, swimming open the door as he eyes roamed around the room, his grin growing bigger when he noticed Kageyama practising tosses with Azumane Asahi.

     “Kageyama!” He yelled, making the raven haired setter turn to him in irritation as Hinata grabbed a volleyball from the cart near the door, startling Yachi as he sprinted up to Kageyama with the volleyball in his hands. “Toss to me!”

     “Wait your turn, dumbass!” Kageyama growled at the shorter boy, moving away from the conversation to toss the ball back to Asahi. “And move away! You’re annoying me.”

     “That’s so mean!” Hinata pouted, hugging the ball to his chest as he watched Asahi startle and hit the ball back in a curve, Kageyama letting it bounce off the floor with an exasperated sigh and a glare in Hinata’s direction.

     “Sorry, Kageyama.” Asahi apologised, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as Kageyama fetched the ball, shaking his head.

    “Daijyoubu, Azumane.” Kageyama assured, handing him the ball before he sighed. “Guess you want me to toss to you now?” He asked and Hinata nodded violently.

     He stepped up in front of Kageyama and handed him the ball before sidestepped away, waiting for Kageyama to toss the ball towards him, which he did, after a quick yell to say he was throwing it, Hinata closed his eyes, let out a deep breath and jumped up, letting his hand smack down on the smooth, hard surface of the volleyball, which slammed down on the shiny floor on the other side of the net. He landed carefully and looked towards Kageyama, smiling.

     “Nice toss, Kageyama!” He complimented, grinning as Kageyama just huffed and looked away, a pink tinge on his cheeks that Hinata guessed was from the earlier practise with Daichi.

     “Whatever, dumbass.” Kageyama huffed looking back at Hinata with his usual cold, standoffish expression.

     “Again?” Hinata asked excitedly, bouncing around Kageyama with a wistful expression and hopeful eyes until he grabbed the shorter boy by his head, a dark aura radiating off of him as he pushed the boy away.

     “I’m not some sort of tossing machine!” Kageyama barked and Hinata pouted.

     “Wah, Kageyama! I don’t think you’re a machine!” Hinata whined in reply, cringing away from the angered teen.

     “Then stop asking me to toss to you repeatedly, dumbass!”

     “You’ve only tossed to me once!” Hinata protested as Sugawara stepped in, giving the two a nervous smile as he held his hands up in front of himself.

     “Now, Now, Hinata, Kageyama, calm down.” Sugawara told them, and they looked to him, eyes widening at the figure behind him. “You wouldn’t want to get Daichi-san mad.”

     “H-Hai, Sugawara-senpai.” Hinata muttered, quickly walking away with Kageyama, as far away from the intimidating face of Sawamura Daichi as they could get without venturing outside the gym, eventually ending up on the other side of the gym where they tossed the ball between them in a rally.

     Practice drew on quickly, punctuated by more of Hinata and Kageyama’s fights and Tsukishima’s remarks, until, eventually, the team - apart from Shimizu and Yachi - made their way back to the clubroom to change.

     Tanaka and Nishinoya, as per usual, goofed around by flick their shirts at the team’s bare backs, much to Tsukishima’s disgust and Daichi’s irritation, while Narita and Ennoshita exchanged conversation with side glances towards the two trouble makers. Hinata changed quickly, and walked to the clubroom door and opened it with Kageyama on his heels, before he turned back and waves.

     “I’m off! Ogenki de!” He said loudly, and the team looked towards the door, smiling as they repeated the same phrase, before Hinata and Kageyama stepped outside, closing the door behind them as Hinata jumped down the steps and walked happily towards his bike, which he quickly unlocked.

     “You’re not normally one to skip out on meat buns.” Kageyama commented as they began to walk, Hinata pushing his bike along beside him as glared at the setter, puffing out his pink cheeks.

     “I have homework and I have to look after imouto-san.” He then paused. “Why are you following Baka-yama?” Hinata just huffed in reply.

     “I’m not following you! We live in the same direction, dumbass!” Kageyama yelled back, grabbing Hinata by the ear, making the ginger haired boy to drop his bike in surprise. Kageyama let him go quickly, and Hinata huffed, picking up his bike and continuing to walk while he rubbed his red ear.

     “Mean Baka-yama.” He mumbled, glancing at Kageyama from the corner of his eye.

     “Have you ever had a girlfriend?” Kageyama asked randomly and Hinata spluttered, jolting away from the raven haired setter in shock, his heart beating a hundred miles an hour.

     “What?!” Hinata managed to spit out. “A girlfriend?!”

     “You heard me, dumbass, a girlfriend,” Kageyama glared. “have you had one?”

     “No. I haven’t.” Hinata replied hesitantly, letting a silence fall between them until he bit his lip, glancing at Kageyama again. “H- Have you?” He asked quietly and he watched as Kageyama shrugged, looking up at the sky dubiously.

     “No. But I get my fair share of love confessions from girls in my class.” Kageyama admitted and Hinata internally screamed as he looked straight ahead.

     Of course.

     Of course Kageyama fucking Tobio gets love confessions from girls in his class, while he, on the other hand, gets called cute and was forced to crossdress as Juliet.

     “Hey, you okay?” He heard Kageyama say and he jolts out of his mind spiral, nodding at the boy with cheeks flushed red from embarrassment.

     “Y-Yeah.” He stuttered and Kageyama just looked away, making a small ‘tch’ noise.

     “Dumbass.” Kageyama breathed.

     Eventually the two came to a fork in the pavement, where Hinata would cycle straight ahead and Kageyama would turn left. They stopped underneath the light of a yellow streetlamp and looked ahead at the pavement in front of them.

     “Ogenki de, Kageyama.” Hinata said finally and Kageyama nodded.

     “Ogenki de, Hinata.” Kageyama said firmly, and hinata watched as the setter took one last look at him before he turned and began walking up to the left. Hinata watched him go until he couldn’t see him anymore and then mounted his bike, looking up at the full moon above him before he looked back down, hands gripping the handlebars until his knuckles turned white.

     A cat wandered across the pavement in front of Hinata and watched him with reflective green eyes, sitting down in the middle of the pavement with its tail twitching behind it.

     “Gomen, Kageyama-chan.” He whispered, the cat just tilted its head to the side. Hinata shook his head and put his feet on the peddles, his rang his bell twice and the cat startled, hissing at him as it arched its back and took off to the left.

     Hinata paid it no mind and began to cycle home.


	4. iv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this by listening to PILLOWTALK on repeat.

     Hinata dug furiously through a pile of his mother’s clothes, screaming internally at himself as he smoothed down his wig, clothed only in one of Moto’s fake breast bras and a pair of panties as he rifles through the fabric, trying to find something cute to wear.

     “Damn, why did I leave the clothes this late!” Hinata cursed himself, almost crumpling into a ball on the floor and sobbing into his mother’s tights from the pressure. His mind drifted to the pinafore and blouse but he quickly shook his head, telling himself that it’d look suspicious if he wore the same thing twice, especially around Kageyama. “I’m a failure!” he wailed, collapsing onto the floor.

     “Shouyou?” His mother’s voice called and his eyes widened quickly, stumbling to sit up. “Are you okay?”

     “I-I’m fine, okaa-san!” He replied, trying to stand up as the tights wrap around his ankles, making him fall back to the floor with a loud noise.

     “Sweetheart? I’m coming upstairs.” His mother said and Hinata went into full panic mode, he pulled on his Karasuno sweater and his pajama pants just as his mother pushed open the door, looking down at the tangled mess that Hinata was stuck in. “Here, let me help you.” She sighed, walking over and bending down next to him to untangle his legs.

     “Arigato.” Hinata mumbled thankfully, cheeks flushed as he watched his mother rifle through her clothes for a minute or two, before she pulled out a dark purple and black checked skirt and a long sleeved white blouse with pearl buttons, she dug through the pile of tights and handed Hinata the clothes and black stocking tights.

     “Here you go, sweetheart, wear this.” She prompted him, smiling as he took them, giving her a grin as he dashed to his room, pulling on the tights as he looked around the door.

     “Arigato, okaa-san!” He chirped and she smiled at his reaction, him dipping back in his room to pull up the skirt and tuck in the blouse. Hinata pulled on his black shoes and tugged on his blue duffle jacket, flicking one of the beige faux fur pom poms with a small smile before he turned to the mirror and gathered the hair of the wig in one hand, and tied it into a ponytail with the other, making sure to stick the back down with extra spirit gum.

     He dashed back out of his room and towards the stairs before he mother grabbed him by the hood of his jacket and pulled him towards her, whining until she spun him around and tied a bow under his collar with a thin black satin ribbon.

     “There you go.” She said finally as she pinched his cheek. “You look as pretty as a picture.” She smiled before she pushed him down the stairs and watched him pull on his shoes from the bottom of the stairs. Hinata opened the door and stepped out.   
     “Have fun with Kageyama-kun.” she cheered after him and Hinata stopped dead, looking back behind him as the door closed.

      _How- ?_

     In fact, he thought and he shook his head. He didn’t want to know.

     Mothers are scary.

  
*

  
     Hinata glanced at the slim silver watch on his wrist, and grimaced, tapping it with his index finger in irritation. The one bloody time he wears the damn thing and he’s not sure whether it’s late or early in its telling of the time. He looked up when the sound of pounding footsteps reaches his ears, and sees Kageyama running towards him with an apologetic expression.

     “Sumimasen,” He apologised once he reached Hinata - No, Natsu, he’d have to get used to calling himself a ‘she’ now, if he was going to continue this prank against Kageyama. “I had to finish up some work, so I’m late.”

     Natsu looked down at her watch.

     “I don’t think you’re late.” She said with a pout, putting on her girlish voice easily, as she held out his wrist to Kageyama. “I mean, my watch says it’s 10.”

     Kageyama made a disapproving noise and grabbed Natsu’s wrist.

     “Your watch is wrong, dummy.” He replied, but it sounded more endearing than insulting. Natsu’s face was bright red as Kageyama fixed her watch, before he glanced down at her and let his hand drop. “There, fixed.”

     “A-Ah.” Natsu stuttered, before she bowed. “A-Arigato gozaimasu, Kageyama-kun.”

     Kageyama just shrugged and turned away.

     “Shall we go into town?” He asked and Natsu nodded, following the raven haired boy as they walked silently towards the train station, exchanging small - if not awkward - conversation of the weather and school life.

     Kageyama purchased the tickets when they arrived, no matter how much Natsu protested, and the boarded the train, standing silently near the door as Kageyama stood behind Natsu protectively, his presence was not only frightening to the other passengers on the train, but to Natsu as well, who was trying her best to conceal her fright.  
They stepped off of the train at their stop and Kageyama lead the way from the train station to the streets of the town, Natsu stopping every so often to look in the windows of various shops, only to decline when Kageyama asked if she wanted to go in them.

     “Do you want to get a drink at a cafe?” Kageyama asked when Natsu stopped in front of a gaming shop that reminded her of Kenma, and the ginger looked up, tilting her head to the side slightly. “Like, a coffee, or a tea or something?”

     “Oh, yeah, sure.” Natsu said, coughing to fix the pitch of her voice slightly. “That would be nice, Kageyama-kun.”

     Natsu followed Kageyama into a warm cafe that smelled like ground coffee, and they both sat down at a table near the window, Natsu gazed out of it with her head resting on her hand, barely paying attention until Kageyama jabbed her in the arm.

     “Hey, Hamasaki-san.” he said and Natsu jolted upright. “Are you okay?

     “H-Huh?” She questioned before she flushed red in embarrassment, looking away. “O-Oh, hai, Kageyama-kun.” Kageyama just sighed.

     “What do you want, dummy?” Kageyama asked, handing Natsu the menu, which she took gratefully, holding it up in front of her as she slumped down in her seat, hiding behind them menu. While she was daydreaming Natsu had slipped into Hinata, and that wasn’t something she wanted Kageyama to find out if this prank was going to continue effectively.

     “Uhm,” Natsu said hesitantly, humming as her eyes drifted over the menu. “I’ll have a hot chocolate, please.” She decided eventually, handing the menu back to Kageyama with a small smile.

     “Okay.” He nodded, standing up and walking up to the counter to order, leaving Natsu to sit upright and pull off her coat. She sighed as she looked out the window once again, eyes widening when she spotted Tsukino and Himura on the other side of the street. Her heart stopped and she once again ducked behind a menu, waiting until the pair had passed until she sighed and placed the menu back.

     “Here.” Kageyama’s voice said and Natsu jumped as the mug was placed on the table, smiling sheepishly at Kageyama as he sat down opposite her.

     “A-Arigato gozaimasu, Kageyama-kun.” She said, picking up the mug with shaking hands and taking a sip of the warm liquid, smiling as warmth tingles at her toes. She looked at Kageyama over the rim of her mug, watching him as he took a sip of his coffee, looking out the window with his hand on his cheek.

     “What are you staring at?” He asked and Natsu jumped, her hot chocolate sloshing in the cup but not going over the rim before she set it down, cheeks flushed.  
“N-Nothing, Baka!” She stuttered, flustered as her cheeks flushed pink, taking up her mug again with shaking hands, stubbornly avoiding Kageyama’s gaze and looking out the window.

     “Sumimasen, Natsu-chan… Can I call you that?” Kageyama asked and Natsu slowly let her eyes meet Kageyama’s nodding slowly as she finished her drink.

     “H-hai, May I call you Tobio-kun?” She asked and Kageyama nodded, looking away, Natsu thinking that she saw his cheeks dust pink before she shook it off.

     “H-hai.” He told her before they lapsed into silence.

     “Um-” Natsu began before Kageyama stood up abruptly, looking to Natsu.

     “Are you done?” He asked and Natsu nodded. “Would you like to go? Look around the town some more?”

     “Hai, that would be nice.” Natsu agreed, smiling as she stood up, walking with Kageyama to the door, bidding the baristas goodbye as the passed, exiting back out into the cool, November air. They walked together, Kageyama talking of volleyball and not much else, and Natsu talking to him about her ‘school’ and her ‘best friend’ Hana, making up an elaborate story as she went along.

     “Have you got any siblings?” Kageyama asked after she’d finished making up a story about how she and Hana had gotten locked in a bathroom, and Natsu tensed up before she nodded.

     “H-Hai, my Ane is called… Hiro.” Natsu said, flinching when she hesitated, giving Kageyama a twitchy smile.

     “That must be nice.” Kageyama commented, not catching on to Natsu’s twitchiness as she nodded. “Want to head back?” He asked and Natsu nodded slowly, following Kageyama back towards the train station, Kageyama keeping a small conversation going before they had to stop to look up at the train times.

     Natsu spotted the train platform first and guided Kageyama towards it, the two sitting down on hard metal chairs while they waited, odd couples and businessmen passing them at random intervals. They began to make a game of it, making up crazy stories for anyone who would pass them. ( _“That guy has just been recruited as a special agent!” “And that girl just lost her husband in a freak cow accident!”_ ) Eventually leaving the two in peals of laughter.

     “Hey, Natsu-chan?” Kageyama asked, and she looked to him, smiling.

     “What is it, Tobio-kun?” Natsu replied, looking at his dark blue eyes, the color fascinating her. Hinata Shouyou was never able to look at Kageyama’s face for too long, or the boy would yell at him, and tell him to quit staring, but Hamasaki Natsu was able to look as long as she wanted, and explore those blue eyes.

     "Can I have your mobile number?” He asked and Natsu froze, eyes wide.

     "W-What?” She stuttered, not sure if she had heard him right, Kageyama looked away in embarrassment.

     “I’d like your mobile number, may I please have it?” Kageyama repeated and Natsu stared for a long while before she turned and dug in her coat pockets. She was sure her mother had left her old mobile in this coat, and Hinata, having a short attention span, never really got around to taking it out. She began to panic until her finger curled around cold metal, and she brought out an old blue flip-screen mobile, only noticing now that it was the exact shade of Kageyama’s eyes.

  "H-hai, sure.” Natsu said, smiling as him as she opened the phone, her heart plummeting as she noticed the flashing red battery symbol on the screen. Of course, she cursed, it wouldn’t be charged. “U-Um, Gomen, Tobio-kun, but my mobile is out of charge.” She apologised, bowing her head.

     “That’s okay.” Kageyama dismissed, taking a pen from his pocket. “I’ll give you mine and then you can text me saying it’s you when it’s charged. Give me your hand.” He ordered before he stopped, cheeks turning pink again. “O-only if you want to.”

     Natsu held out her hand to Kageyama, watching as he wrote his mobile number on the back of it. When he drew away and turned to tuck his pen away, Natsu smiled, holding her hand to her chest and smiling down at it with pink cheeks.

     Hinata Shouyou hadn’t gotten Kageyama’s number yet, but within a day Hamasaki Natsu had acquired it with little effort. Maybe this little prank wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

     The train drew into the station a little bit after that and Natsu and Kageyama board, sitting next to each other on the almost deserted train, Natsu looked out of the window and traced the landscape through the window with a delicate finger, smiling as she did so, oblivious to the look endearing Kageyama gave her every so often. They exchanged conversation when they get closer to their stop, eventually stepping off the train together and walking towards the entrance, stopping by the side of it.

     “Would you like me to walk you home?” Kageyama asked and Natsu shook her head, smiling.

     “No, I’ll be fine.” She replied, pausing for a moment. “Arigato, Tobio-kun, for today.”

     “It was no problem.” He said back and they stand there for a while, Natsu staring at Kageyama and Kageyama staring at Natsu, until he leans down and presses a kiss to her cheek, and she swears she smells pine trees. “Goodbye.” He said and he turns from her and walks away.

     She just stared after him, muttering a farewell as she holds a hand to her flushed cheek, still feeling the pressure of Kageyama’s lips, and then she’s not Natsu anymore and he’s Hinata again, in girl’s clothes and a red cheeks, watching as his best friend walks away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for different KageHina (and one IwaOi) stories for when I finish this, you have no idea.  
> Agh, I don't want to start another story while I'm writing this because I'll just loose all confidence and drive and work on the other one, so I'm really hype for this story, and have a page describing all the AU's.


	5. v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading so much Trans!Hinata stuff, it's very good shit.
> 
> also, I'm not good at updating this on time...

     Hinata was curled up on his bed, staring at the old blue phone over the pillow that he held to his face, cringing and withdrawing his hand whenever he reached out to grab it. He let out a weird groan and turned away from it for a minute, before he slowly looked at it over his shoulder. He groaned again, looking away to slam his face into a pillow and scream for a minute before he emerged, red-faced and ruffled haired, to resume staring at the blue phone.

     "Why is it so hard to just text him?!" Hinata whined, clutching the pillow to his chest as his little sister toddled into his room, climbing up onto his bed and sitting herself opposite him, coping his frown as she looked at him.

     "Text who?" she asked and Hinata sighed, picking up the phone hesitantly and flipping it open, letting Natsu crawl onto his lap to look at it with him, her wild orange hair that matched his own in his mouth before he smoothed it down and rested his chin lightly on the top of her head.

     "Kageyama." he explained. "I said I'd text him but I haven't yet."

     "Why not?" Natsu asked and Hinata thought for a minute before replying.

     "I don't know, Natsu." Hinata said truthfully. "I guess I'm just anxious."

     "What does anxious mean?" Natsu asked, brown furrowed as she struggled to pronounce the word. Hinata chuckled before ruffling his sister's hair with his face, making her squeal and giggle. The girl turned herself around and wiggled off of his lap, looking at him. "Well... what _does_ anxious mean?" 

     "It means nervous and worried." he said finally and Natsu nodded at him.

     "Well then, how about you just do it?" she said and Hinata blinked. "You don't know what'll happen until you try." 

     Natsu was five, and she was already spouting the same philosophical nonsense that Tsukishima and Daichi spouted on a regular basis at team meetings, and that gave a Hinata a slight headache and a bout of uneasiness, but a smile still made it's way onto his face as he wrapped the spritely girl into a hug, putting the phone to the side to ruffle her hair with his face and tickle her sides.

     "Look at you! Telling me what to do!" Hinata laughed as he let Natsu got to bop her on the nose. "You're gonna grow up to be a great girl, Natsu."

     "Of course I am!" She said in a matter-of-fact voice, but she was still grinning proudly at him.

     "Of course you are." Hinata agreed, picking up the phone to check the time. "Well, now it's bath time, so hurry on out okay? And I'll call Kageyama."

     "Okay, nanite, Nii-chan." Natsu said, giggling as she bopped Hinata on the nose and crawled off his lap, sprinting out of the room and looking back to smile at him before she closed the door, leaving Hinata alone in his thoughts once again.

     Hinata picked up the phone as if it would explode in his hands, and flipped it open. He inhaled a shaky breath, it was now or never.

     His finger's dashed across the keypad, and as soon as he had he had started typing, he had finished, slamming the phone shut and throwing it halfway across the room as he shoved his face into a pillow and screamed, burying himself underneath his covers.

     "Why did I do that?!" Hinata moaned, wishing the earth would part and swallow him whole. "I'm so stupid!"

     His phone buzzed on the floor next to his door, and he looked up from his duvet tomb and glared at it suspiciously. With his heart in his throat he wiggled from the covers, and crawled over to it, picking it up to see a text icon flashing next to the screen that held the time, he swallowed and opened the lid as a notification popped up; '1 new message'. With shaking fingers he quickly selected 'ok' and the pop-up took him to his messages, automatically opening the newest one.

     Tobio-kun.

     Hinata cringed, not knowing why on earth he chose that as Kageyama's contact name. But, if Kageyama were to check Natsu-chan's phone — this phone — then he'd be quite confused if the contact was called 'Baka-yama' or something of the sort.

 

      **Tobio-kun (20:05)**

      _Ah, so you did get the right number, Natsu-chan._

 

     Hinata blushed beet red, and he didn't know if it was from shock that Kageyama of all people was waiting for him — no, Natsu to text him or from all the dramatics that Hinata went through to get to this exact moment, and, by extension, that made him look a complete and utter idiot.

     So, instead of replying, Hinata closed the phone and tucked it away the top drawer of his bedside table, ignoring the two buzzes that came from it before brushing his teeth and going to bed.

 

*

 

     The next day, during lunch, Hinata noticed that Kageyama looked more angry and annoyed that usual — which was saying something, seeing as the blue-eyed boy was usually very irritable and snarky. He was so distracted, however, that he didn't notice he was crushing his carton of milk, even when the liquid had burst from it's container and was dripping down his hands. All of this made Hinata feel incredibly guilty, even if he knew he had to put his gakuran in the wash now because the milk had splattered all over the right arm.

    "Kageyama!" Hinata said, waving a hand in from of the setter's face. "Baka-yama, you got milk all over me!"

     Kageyama did not reply, and Hinata huffed, wiping off the milk with his bento cloth, before an idea struck his mind.

     "Toss to me, Kageyama!" he declared, miming holding a ball, and Kageyama whipped around, shooting the red-head a death glare as he discarded of his empty and exploded carton in his lap.

     "No way, dumbass!" Kageyama yelled, causing several people to look their way, before he blinked and sat up straighter, flushing pink in embarrassment. "What was that for? You could've just tapped me on the shoulder, idiot."

     "I was afraid you would've killed me," Hinata said simply as he shivered, trying to recover from the death glare that Kageyama had sent at him without hesitation — being back in Kageyama's company, rather than Tobio's (Hinata had quickly learnt the difference between the two), was… refreshing, to say the least. "You're spacing out, what's wrong with you? Volleyball got you down?"

     Kageyama shot the boy a look, "Not everything is to do with volleyball, dumbass."

     "Well it is with us," Hinata said, his brows furrowed. "That's how we became friends; through volleyball."

     "And through a stupid team exercise and a quick." Kageyama clarified and Hinata slumped.

     He'd never thought of his and Kageyama's friendship like that — if you could call it a friendship, sometimes it felt like Kageyama was only putting up with Hinata because they made a good duo on the court, not off of it — and even if he did, he always discarded that thought as soon as it entered his mind; because they were friends, Hinata knew that. Sure, they didn't become friends through some random encounter or great move of fate, they hated each other for a solid few months at the start of their time at Karasuno, but he thought that their bond strengthened through their time together… or now, maybe not.

     Hinata's mouth felt dry as the next words fell from his lips, "Well… what is bothering you?"

     He felt Kageyama freeze and he closed his eyes, waiting for the familiar words of 'none of your business, dumbass' that Kageyama always replied with when he asked things like these, but, instead, all he heard was a sigh.

     "It doesn't matter, I'm probably just being stupid." Kageyama said, and Hinata opened his eyes, his mouth gaping like a fish. 

     "B-But—" Hinata struggled, stuttering, pointing a shaking finger at the setter. "Y-you never call yourself stupid! You always call me stupid!"

     Kageyama glared at him again, "And this is the reason why I call you stupid." he said and Hinata glared right back at him. "It's a figure of speech, meat-head, I'm calling my thoughts stupid, not me stupid."

     "But you are stupid," Hinata pointed out bluntly, thinking back to the 13% he got on his Japanese literature test, and how Kageyama, though he did better, failed also with a pathetic score of 21%. "We both are. You've heard was Sawamura-senpai and Sugawara-senpai said, when they left us with that homework sheet a couple of weeks ago."

     "Dumbass! Learn when to stop talking!" Kageyama yelled, once again, before walking Hinata across the back of the head somewhat painfully, drawing attention to himself as Hinata moaned in pain and clucked as his head just as the bell signalling the end of lunch rang. 

     Hinata watched, stilly clutching clumps of his fluffy orange hair, as Kageyama stood up and walked off, before he stood up himself, gathering his lunch things up and dashing to his classroom, making it just in time before Himura walked into the classroom, a calculating, cunning smile on her face, before sitting herself atop of the teacher's desk and in front of the board that read 'study period'. The entire class chilled and turned blue in Himura's presence, unsure of what the woman was going to do, and, most importantly, who was her next victim.

     "Everything is sorted for the cosplay cafe," Himura explained and the class relaxed visibly, slouching in their seats and breathing out sighs of relief, beginning the mutter amongst themselves like Himura wasn't there.. "Except for one thing… Hinata-san?" she asked and Hinata jolted in his seat.

     The class turned deathly silent as Hinata turned a pale white, every ounce of colour draining from his face as he stared at Himura, unable to move in his seat as her gaze raked over him, before coming to settle on his eyes; chilling him to the bone.

     "Hai…?" Hinata whimpered quietly.

     "You," Himura pointed a finger at him. "Are going to be Juliet-chan, again."

     "NANI?!"

 

     

 


End file.
